justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel Love
|year = 1977 |difficulty = 2/3 (Medium) |effort = 1/3 (Calm) |nogm = 2 |dg = Female (♀) |pc = Cyan |gc = Hot Pink |image = |mode = Solo |pictos = 96 |audio = |nowc = IFeelLove|perf = Juliana Herrera}}"I Feel Love" by Donna Summer is featured on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 3 The dancer wears a shiny crop-top. She also wears black and blue sparkly trousers with what looks like a pink belt. Her hair is very odd; it sticks out and it is purplish-black. Remake In the remake, not much has changed. However, some modifications are visible; she is more realistic and some of her glowing has been removed. Also, her trousers have been darkened. I feel love coach.png|Original Ifeellove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background takes place somewhere in space. There is a floating platform where the dancer stays on throughout the entire routine. Sometimes the background turns into a tunnel-like path with many flying neon lights. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: 'Gold Move 1: '''Close your arms slowly such that they meet at the right. '''Gold Move 2: '''Similar to the previous Gold Move, but towards the left. IFeelLoveGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IFeelLoveGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 IFL GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups I Feel Love is featured in the following Mashups: * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass * What Makes You Beautiful Captions I Feel Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Galactic Pulse * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses Trivia *The song's original time length was 5 minutes and 54 seconds, but in the game it has been shortened by about 2 minutes. *The same Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves in ''Just Dance 3. *The dancer has an avatar on Just Dance 2014. In order to get it, you must reach level 600 on the World Dance Floor. **On Just Dance 2015, however, the avatar can be simply purchased for 5 Mojo Coins. *This is the second song by Donna Summer on the Just Dance series, after Hot Stuff on Just Dance 2. **This is the first and only Donna Summer song to be a solo routine. *The avatar on Just Dance 2014 shows the dancer and some of her chest. However, as of Just Dance 2015, the chest part of the avatar has been removed. Gallery ifeeldonsn.png|''I Feel Love'' ifeellove.jpg|''I Feel Love'' (Remake) IFeelLoveMenu.png|''I Feel Love'' on the Just Dance 3 menu IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 54.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games i feel love pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:DONNA SUMMER - I feel love (1977) HD and HQ File:Just Dance 3 I Feel Love, Donna Summer (Solo) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Juliana Herrera